To Dance Again
by Pepin-the-Short
Summary: Summary: I am using AVPMs Quirrel and Voldemort in this fic. After the two reunite in Azkaban Voldemort teaches Quirrel how to dance.


To Dance Again

 **Hello everyone, my best friend littleblueweirdo and I have made a little.. not competition per-say but you could call it that. We came up with a plot line and made two separate stories based off that and if you could check out her story it would be great, Thanks. -Pepin**

 **Summary: I am using AVPMs Quirrel and Voldemort in this fic. After the two reunite in Azkaban Voldemort teaches Quirrel how to dance.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

" _... I learned that life is, well it's messy and complicated, a-and you think that killing people might make them like you, but it doesn't… it just- it just- it just makes them dead. And when everyone else is dead you're all alone, and I would sit there alone and I would think to myself_ , Maybe with Quirrell everything would be ok," _said Voldemort plaintively._

" _Is ok, good?" asked Quirrell._

" _Quirrell, ok is wonderful!" Voldemort said happily._

* * *

The months after they met in Azkaban were spent in blissful company. Quirrell and Voldemort watched _She's All That_ at the same time and they went out rollerskating many times. Voldemort never had as much fun in his life. But Voldemort could tell something was bothering Quirrell and one night he confronted him while they watched the _Fox and The Hound._

Voldemort turned to him and said, "Quirrell, is everything ok? You've looked worried lately."

"Hmm? Y-yeah I'm fine, let's keep watching the movie," Quirrell replied.

Voldemort paused the movie. "No, Quirrell I'm serious, if anything is wrong I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me," he said looking very deeply and seriously into Quirrell's eyes. Quirrell was silent for a few minutes and then sighed.

"You're right I guess, it's just-it's just," Quirrell fell silent. Voldemort was silent, looking at him expectantly. "I can't dance," he mumbled

"What?"

"I CAN'T DANCE," he yelled. Voldemort was taken aback by his outburst. "AND I KNOW HOW IMPORTANT DANCING IS TO YOU AND I don't want to let you down and that's what I was worried about," Quirrell trailed off to a whisper and hid his face in his hands.

"W-well we can fix that."

"What?" Quirrell asked looking up confused .

"I can teach you," offered Voldemort.

"I've tried Voldemort, I've went out for dancing lessons before and they never worked," said Quirrell who looked ashamed.

Voldemort stepped closer and said in a breathy voice, "But you never had me as your teacher, did you Quirrell."

"No"

"Well that settles it. Quirrel move the furniture out of the way; we have some dancing to do!" Quirrell complied and moved the furniture to the corners of the room. Voldemort spelled some music to play.

"What music is this?" Quirrell asked.

"This is 'The Second Waltz' by Dmitri Shostakovich," answered Voldemort. "Quirrell I will lead, put your feet on top of my feet it will help you learn."

"Well ok but I don't see how," said Quirrell who put his feet atop Voldemort's.

"When you put your feet on mine I move your legs so you get used to the dance even though your feet aren't on the ground and you wont step on my feet very hard or kick my shin by accident," explained Voldemort as they started to dance a waltz with Voldemort's hand on Quirrell's waist.

They danced in silence for a while with Quirrell watching their feet to see the dance steps and with Voldemort making sure they both didn't fall over. "Quirrell?" inquired Voldemort.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try without my help?"

Quirrell hesitated and then said with a smile, "Voldemort I would love too."

So Quirrell stepped back a little, just to be off Voldemort's feet and they started to dance again. "That's it Quirrell, just like that. One Two Three, One Two Three, One Two Three…" They got closer and closer and then Voldemort rested his forehead against Quirrell's. And they danced just like that the rest of the night.

"Hey Voldemort, I'm kinda tired," said Quirrell with a yawn. They stopped and both sat on the couch while Quirrell cast a _Tempus_ charm.

"Oh my god, its three a.m.," said Voldemort in surprise.

"Wow, hey wait a minute, we never got to finish our movie," said Quirrell disappointed.

"That's ok Quirrell, we can finish tomorrow,"said Voldemort.

"Oh-kay, I guess you're right, come on let's go to bed," decided Quirrell getting up.

"Noooooooooo, I'm too _tired_ to move," whined Voldemort.

"Fine, we'll sleep here on the couch," said Quirrell sitting back down. The pair got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
